<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁为郁睡】犯禁 by anotherday179</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006299">【宁为郁睡】犯禁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179'>anotherday179</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lady land - Fandom, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV), 姐姐的爱乐之程, 无价之姐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年少的时候，郁可唯曾犯过驼背的毛病。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宁为郁睡, 宁静/郁可唯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁为郁睡】犯禁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是静葵霏三角连载的衍生故事，采用同个世界观和设定，简概为：宁静是教主，郁可唯是追随多年的心腹。<br/>本文仅有宁为郁睡，无其他cp提及。</p>
<p>（主故事：https://anotherday179.lofter.com/post/30cfa2d6_1cacccdad ）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>犯禁（上）</p>
<p>年少的时候，郁可唯曾犯过驼背的毛病。<br/>正如同龄的少女，她似乎不太习惯体征变化，仿佛要接受的是一具新的身体。而在自己接受之前，当然也未做好揭露于他人目光下的准备，于是含着肩将这知觉降低，有一种假装它不存在、无事发生的掩耳盗铃之意。<br/>同时她又是充满好奇的，这些变化陌生得来——最终是否要向宁静的身体靠拢呢？<br/>是的，自从觉醒了这般意识，郁可唯再替教主更衣时便拘谨多了，罔论宁静有时甚至在沐浴的水池里召她。她双眼该如何放？不论抬头低头，都是坦然向她敞开的、女性成熟饱满的躯体。此前她甚至不会留心的这事，原来是会带来困窘的。<br/>郁可唯一直秉持“低头闭眼”的原则，因为低了头宁静便不会发现她闭着眼。真到了需要抬头的场合，她将大脑放空，也就过去了。<br/>——然而这一天似乎走神过了度。她为宁静披衣后，心里念着上午习武老师教的口诀，在宁静胸前整理衣领的手指一打颤，竟压着裸露的肌肤划了过去。<br/>郁可唯先是有些奇怪：这柔软得不像衣服的料子。要知道那年的宁静教主，行头不求贴身，重要是气派，一天只有睡觉时才返璞归真、裹素衣入眠。而即便如此，连被褥都是华美繁复的。<br/>紧接着，郁可唯又觉得指尖余温犹存，不似从冬夜的衣橱里拿出来那般冷冰冰，反倒贴近人体捂热了。于是郁可唯动作又多定格了半息，全花在回想自己到底有没有拿错衣物上。<br/>宁静可忍不了了，哭笑不得地说了她一句：“发呆啊？”旋即拨开她的手，自个儿理领子去了。<br/>在这个年纪的孩子对世界求知大于恐惧，十六岁的郁可唯挨了批评，虽然同以后一样惊吓不已外加暗暗好奇，相比之下，她这时的好奇却要天真又热烈得多。<br/>于是，说不上是诚心悔过或者仅为了隐藏自己打量的企图，她没有吭声，而是紧紧盯着越过自己身边的宁静。后者的背影自然地沾上冬天夜晚的冷意，然而，依旧可以隐约看出外衣轮廓下是一具瘦俏、笔挺的女人的身体。<br/>这个女人此时正在将落在衣领里的头发拨出来。<br/>那年宁静年岁二十七有余，一双肩膀孔武有力。力是阳力，她要打你，必定是直爽地朝你打来，不掩不藏，也不屑使什么阴劲儿。正如她本人，生来要走大道。<br/>但郁可唯离她太近了——当然，和她同批被选中培养的同龄人也如此——看清了她身上被直率与维护所中和的权威、她时而的尖锐和决绝，同时也看见她疏离与固执里包裹的柔软的本心。<br/>无数个她看着宁静背影的晚上，都会心想这真的和白天座上的是同一个吗？和明天的呢？<br/>明明这时的宁静看起来和她们没有什么不同。<br/>这时的宁静——<br/>转过来了，而且显得有点愕然。“你怎么还在”“你太安静了”等等未尽的话都写在了脸上，真正出口的反而是一句无奈又好笑的嗔责：“还在发呆啊？”<br/>虽然都是责备，但比起感觉像被扇了一巴掌的那种，这句就更像纵容地拍了拍郁可唯的脸颊。<br/>“我……”<br/>“到底在烦恼什么？最近看你都愁眉苦脸的。”<br/>“您留心我？”<br/>郁可唯吓了一跳，竟收不住口——实际上她许多年后仍会这样，而宁静也放任。<br/>宁静深邃的眼睛里映着她，不知道在想什么。过了会儿慢腾腾地改口：“也没有，是我猜的。”<br/>“……啊。”郁可唯呆呆地应了声。<br/>深知对方没法反驳，自己又乐于向她得寸进尺，宁静眼睛笑得眯起来，难得孩子似地冲郁可唯讨巧：“怎么啦，还不许我猜吗？”<br/>人站得那么远，气息却感觉好近，落在她脸上暖暖的，莫论今晚、这一刻的宁静仿佛变成了截然不同的一个人。郁可唯一时局促起来，然而没有走近的人也就无从说推开，站在原地感觉舌头打了结。在倾慕的人面前，她总这样无措和笨拙，心思费尽，最后也只有干巴巴的一句“该睡下了，我给您吹灯”。<br/>但宁静只是说：“留下来吧。”<br/>语气听着不像命令，但也没有给她反问的余地，像是同时糅合了教主和年长者两个身份的示意。而且说到底，来自教主的旨意，郁可唯还从没想过违背。<br/>“不许穿脏衣服上床啊。”宁静又说，“也不许从这儿走。”<br/>那她可什么都不能穿了。郁可唯感到喉咙温热温热的，一直到卸了外衣都如此，身体却在寒风里打了个抖。宁静看她，越发觉得好笑，招招手叫她留一件，扬开被子催促她过来，不然凉了。<br/>“不然凉了”，怎么听着我像碟菜一样，趁热才好吃吗？郁可唯腹诽。其实宁静指的是被窝。<br/>总归，心里想着一件事想不了另一件，郁可唯连象征性地询问一句“这有不妥”都给忘了——但是本来，她在更早的时候也没有推却，此时再做难免奇怪——就囫囵地爬上了教主的床。<br/>谈不上什么抵足而眠，少年人活络的心思还让郁可唯东想西想到半夜，一留神，发觉此时的教主又同站在房中央的那个背影不一样了。<br/>体温在侧，没有戒备。她从没见过宁静这样毫不设防和放松。<br/>郁可唯碰了碰宁静的手指，缩回来探进衣服里抚摸自己的胸口，回想过去看见的宁静的身体——出浴时会有水珠从伤疤上滚过的宽肩后背，衣领宽松时从侧面窥见的浑圆的一隅——是和自己的如何地不同。即便宁静未曾完全赤裸地在她面前出现过，仅是现有的程度，对十六岁的郁可唯来说已经足够多了。<br/>“我能成为您那样吗？”这个想法占据着脑海，从很早开始就是，现在又新添了一个方面。当然，是最纯净的遐想，毫不淫秽。<br/>翻来覆去的最后，郁可唯侧过身看了半宿黑夜，面朝着宁静所在的地方。<br/>她知道这是她们第一次睡在彼此身边，但不知道下一次来得很晚。无论如何，在宁静这里是先河——从孩子气的追问开始的一切都是。这一点，后来郁可唯总觉得，自己一早应该明白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>犯禁（下）</p>
<p>三日后，教主启程，率众诛讨作歹异教。然而敌营未至，途中先遭包夹于狭岭，滚石压没随从二千余教民、仅数十人逃生，后经火矢攻船，六只船舶悉数沉没，一方野水上火海四生，最终上岸仅有四人。<br/>据闻宁静大怒，单凭一己之力、撼动异教徒三百人，欲直取其领袖首级，最后一刻却遭卧底刺袭。<br/>惊愕与震怒下，宁静强催功体反制，终于狼狈逃生。包括己教同袍，方圆五里无人生还。</p>
<p>这一战重创了宁静的肉体，也吞噬了她对旁人的信任。<br/>教中压抑的氛围持续长达一年之久，与郁可唯同期的“种子”被尽数流放，其本人则于事发后第一次在堂上面见教主时，被后者制压在地。<br/>瘦削的膝盖抵在她背上，力度之重仿佛要将一柄利刃嵌入她的身体。衣物被汗水浸透，全身贴伏着地面的每一分每一秒都痛苦得想呻吟，郁可唯一度以为自己要被杀死了。<br/>谁让她在此前是最受宁静宠信的人呢？她是最后留下来的人，宁静对他人的怨恨只有她一个可倾注。越是被偏爱，反噬来得越是惨烈。<br/>郁可唯本来体弱，比起习武，更在歌艺有所造诣，宁静所施加的痛苦远远超过了她可以承受的范围。体内功体让外力一道冲溃，耳鼻口中无不涌出黏稠的鲜血。<br/>大殿鸦雀无声，上百人对着高阶上被惩诫的郁可唯行无声的注目礼，她耳边脑内却回响着濒死的人会有的幻听。似乎没有具体的内容，直到昏迷的前一刹，这阵轰鸣才被拨开来似的，一个极为清晰的问题印在她心中：被爱也是错的吗？<br/>郁可唯很久以后胆敢去问当年的傍观者，才知道这位教主在迫她咳出将来会在石阶上凝上一世的血后，才终于放开了她。她拂袖离去时，面色是沉寂的，却看也没看衣袍上沾染的血污。<br/>这往后，郁可唯约莫用了六、七年去重获教主的信赖。<br/>起初是很艰难的。<br/>名义上，她仍是宁静的直系下属，然而宁静不传她，连那个曾经出入自如的房间都如同禁地所在，再见一面成为奢望。内力全毁更令她在教内直坠的地位雪上加霜，只要对方愿意，任何人都可以叫她吃点身体发肤上的苦头。所幸往日她同人好相与，这才免于一难，但偶尔的闲言风语是少不了了。<br/>她想过离开，但即使活着走出山门、穿出长夜山漆黑险峻的林道——再理想点，宁静命人将她带到最近城邦——她无依无靠，又如何在新环境中生存呢？诚然，她还可以唱，但热爱的事物用作求生又是另一回事了。<br/>连嗜好也热情退却，人与石木无异。<br/>当年宁静将她喉中淤血催出，留了她嗓子和本人一命的同时，也将她留在了这里。是很清楚的事：她要活，就得宁静爱她，但不能太爱她，否则下场就不只是废一身内力。<br/>那她要如何才能让宁静喜欢她？许多个无眠的深夜，郁可唯思考着这个问题，会忽而地自笑，感到问题本身的可悲。<br/>她本来只是希望宁静喜欢她。<br/>甚至她时常挂心却怯于开口的那句“您有多喜欢我？”，都再也无从确认了。她不敢，也不能。<br/>自那一压，身体种种控制都有所失衡，包括眼泪。这时的她未重新学会忍住泪水，温热的水痕不受控地淌下——能在这股温暖的覆盖下睡着是最幸运的，但郁可唯往往等到云白月隐，也仍徒然凝望黑夜。<br/>似乎还只是不久以前，这道注视的目光是落在某一人身上的。<br/>……饱含仰慕，纯粹到容不下一丝仇恨。她记得。</p>
<p>一夜，郁可唯意外听召，前往教主房间。<br/>她放下手里的纸笔，砚里的余墨因主人提早结束写作而剩得有点多，如若晾着，回来怕是已经风干。郁可唯隐隐有点肉痛，把墨砚盖好又检查了几次严密的程度，祈盼能尽量少浪费些。<br/>不必练武的关系，在先前的空余时间，郁可唯将藏书阁里有关五音六律的书籍逐一借出来看了个遍。扎实的理论融入天生的乐感，亲自写一首曲子来验证成果最好不过，这便是她近日在做的事。<br/>好在，今晚灵感不甚理想，郁可唯被打断了也不觉得太懊恼，简单收拾过桌面和行装便出门了。<br/>那时她搬到离教主稍远的房间，路途要曲折一些，也因此得以对四周景色投去一两瞥。经过亭廊时，她抬头看向天边——一轮澄湛的圆月挂在长夜山顶，不高也不低。<br/>月光清澈又强盛得有些刺眼。如果不是没有热度，真会让人误会在夜里升起的这一颗，其实是理应落下的太阳。<br/>仲秋的月亮似乎都不外如是，要么藏着看不见，要么明亮非凡。郁可唯有时想这是为了给丰收的农民放假，毕竟漆黑的田不好下，索性好好休整一晚。<br/>……可见天公爱人，不仅无私，还十分体恤。<br/>在习习秋风和胡思乱想里，郁可唯来到教主房门前。收好心绪后，她才叩了叩门——不知为什么，她被再三告知必须敲门，即使她一次也没有破例。<br/>她想过在门口等上一阵，还暗暗后悔出门时披的单衣太薄，但不过太久，宁静就允她进去了。<br/>郁可唯将愈冷的秋风掩在门外，轻手轻脚往屋里走。这间房貌似换了一味香，之中夹杂着一点浅浅的、郁可唯熟悉却说不上名字的味道，越是走近深处越是明显。<br/>这个钟点的宁静往往已经上了床，今日也不外如是。隔着纱帘与夜色，她在远处望着郁可唯的面孔有些难以辨清。<br/>在最早的日子里，都是由郁可唯为她吹熄灯火，现在却几乎不传她过来了。有时郁可唯也好奇，那到底教主是先熄了灯再上床还是不熄灯就睡呢？又或者，在床头夜读毕，才大费周章地绕上一整圈，将烛火一一吹灭？<br/>记忆里那个熟悉的宁静已然太遥远了，郁可唯并不能推断她会选择哪一种做法。而且她也不便走神太久，来到离床六、七尺处站定，轻轻问道：“您找我吗？”<br/>宁静在帐子中又默坐了会儿，由郁可唯在原地等候、不知道应该抱什么样的期待。<br/>半刻钟后，宁静撩开帐帘，一双黑玛瑙般浓浓的眼睛直望出来。温热又灼烈的气息随之涌出，这时郁可唯明白先前闻到什么味道了——是酒气。<br/>宁静喝酒了。<br/>她后知后觉地想提醒对方，“肝弱，教主少饮酒”，像从前那样。可话停在舌尖，将将要脱口而出，却收住了，如同抓回一只振翅欲飞的鸟儿。郁可唯感到喉咙像是被羽毛扫过的掌心，痒痒的，想要咳嗽，可要鸟儿不飞，就不得不拢紧手掌，她的嘴唇也是一样的。<br/>“你也要走吗？”<br/>宁静声音在发抖，连多年来沉淀的心志也没让她克制住自己站起身去抓对方的手。<br/>郁可唯安抚地冲她笑了笑，却本分地没有主动去碰她。<br/>“属下这不是刚来吗？怎么会走呢。”<br/>“只要我不命令……”<br/>“便不会走。”<br/>“……”<br/>也许是看着郁可唯平静地低着头，恭敬又保持着恰如其分的主从距离，宁静一时说不出话。无论如何，她逐渐平复下来了，陈年累月的情绪仍在源源爆发，但再凶悍的白浪也总有扑灭在岸边的时候，她深知这一切不是无止无尽的。<br/>氛围变得古怪起来，只有两位当事人还维持着风平浪静的外表。<br/>宁静微微闭上眼——她已三十三的容貌保持得很好，只是如果郁可唯此刻愿意抬头，仍能在这样亲密的距离下，捕捉到她眼角由操劳与深深不安酿出的细纹——然后叹了一口气。<br/>她没有对郁可唯的说辞表示任何，只是不着痕迹地将话题引开了。<br/>“背上的伤好些了吗？”宁静淡淡地问。<br/>分明平静的语气，却在郁可唯心中点开万千波澜。<br/>那日宁静在高阶上、尊座前，不仅摧毁了她的内力，还落下了背部的隐痛。在受伤最初，郁可唯甚至无法曲直腰脊，在床上躺了几个月才勉强能下地和行走——她那时也像在宁静膝下以为着自己会死掉一样，以为着自己要在床上度过下半生。幸好最后还是恢复了过来，不过再大动干戈地动用腰背便成了冒险的事。<br/>可如今七年过去，早不是最佳的治疗时期，宁静此时提起，又有什么意义呢？<br/>郁可唯无奈笑了笑，答道：“回教主，日常生活无碍，只是其余的，就不能勉强了。”<br/>“脱衣让我看看。”<br/>“……”<br/>郁可唯哑然。<br/>上一次她在宁静面前想及自己的身体，已经是太久远以前的事了。<br/>然而，主命不可违。宁静要求了第二次，而这已算得上宽容。<br/>郁可唯僵直地站在宁静眼前，最终还是抬手解开了衣襟。沉默中，织物的触感从未这样陌生。<br/>留下最后一件时，郁可唯犹豫了，但宁静只是不动声色地看着她。<br/>于是衣衫除尽，滑落在臂弯里。<br/>先落入宁静眼中的，是胸口支楞的骨，像牢笼、像干涸得不到填补的沟壑。然后是小而扁的乳房，仅有一个不起眼的弧度。紧接着，突出的两肋、一看便不似习武之人的细瘦无力的腰腹、剑刃似锋锐的髋骨斜倾向下。<br/>更隐私的光景被垂落的衣物遮挡，宁静收回了目光，虽不再端详，却也没有说话。<br/>她的身体不如宁静——或说大部分人——发育那样好，还得归因于那几年吊在崩溃边缘的压抑情绪。诚然，郁可唯的肩和胯无可避免地变得宽了些，然而一切织物落在她身上显得更为空荡……她不必像少年时弓起背来掩藏体征的变化，但或许她不该以这样的方式来走向坦然。<br/>酒气在冷薄的空气里渐渐消散了，只有宁静凑近说话时才能嗅到。<br/>她说：“去床上趴下吧。”<br/>郁可唯怔住，却顺从地照做了。<br/>进入七年前那个击碎自己的姿势，郁可唯不无抵触，勿论宁静随之翻到了她的身上。<br/>一切影像都在微妙地重叠。<br/>郁可唯想尖叫，可最后涌出的只有冷汗。她难以自制地挣扎了一下，手肘或别的什么地方抽中了宁静，但违抗的后果远远不及她心中的恐惧。<br/>“或许今晚我该被杀死了。”她绝望地想，祈祷痛苦来得短促些。<br/>然而，预料中的膝撞没有到来，将要碾压她的磅礴内力也最终未至。本应嵌入她的膝尖在她身体两侧分开，陷入了被褥里；而取代毁灭的，是在起伏的、光裸的背上，女人指尖勾画伤处的触感。<br/>郁可唯想，宁静此人总是如此——有她所景仰的美好的本质，但同时那也令她避之不及。<br/>松散挂起的床帘散落了下来。热意渐渐传彻肢体，她失神地望着外面暗调的烛光，直到被温暖海水般扑上来的困倦卷入睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>